


Accidents Happen

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kakashi's a stupid tsundere, M/M, Obito's too naive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito doesn't even give it two seconds of thought when Asuma challenges him to kiss Kakashi.Which leads to their first kiss.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toyuenzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyuenzo/gifts).



> This is a cute little idea I had some time ago but didn't get around to writing until now.  
> Happy birthday, Tabs!

“You have a crush on Kakashi.”

Obito almost choked on the candy in his mouth when Asuma jabbed his finger at him with a mischievous grin.

“W-what?!” He shouted a bit too loudly, two jonin shinobi resting on a nearby bench gave him looks. 

The two of them had been talking about the Uchiha’s grumpy teammate for a few minutes now. All Obito wanted to do was complain to someone else his age how insufferable Kakashi was. Asuma couldn’t let the opportunity slip by, however, and ended up teasing him.

“You talk about him so much, aren’t you supposed to like Rin?” 

Obito’s face turned red as a tomato when the other pointed out his innocent crush. 

“W-well, and you like Kurenai!” 

“You don’t hear me talk about Raido, though. And you keep going on and on about Kakashi, you clearly like him.”

Obito felt helpless at what Asuma was saying, though he felt more and more pissed off. There was no way he’d ever like Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi was the most annoying, stuck-up jerk he could’ve ever got as a teammate. Sure, he was a damn genius and always got top scores, and the Uchiha did envy him for that, but his social skills were nonexistent and he treated working in a team as a tedious chore.

“S-shut up! I don’t!” 

“Really?” The sly smile wasn’t leaving Asuma’s face. When his eyes drifted to someone in the distance, Obito could only gulp as he got a bad feeling. “Speak of the devil…”

The Uchiha quickly whipped his head around to see Kakashi walk with Gai harassing him about a match as usual. His teammate had the bored look on his face, probably already scheming how to get rid of the annoyance. Before their eyes could meet, Obito looked back at Asuma, whose grin got somehow even wider.

“Then go kiss him.”

“What the hell are you on about now?!” 

“I bet you won’t kiss Kakashi because you’re too scared you actually like him.”

It was the wildest challenge Obito had ever heard in his life. It made no damn sense, why should he prove anything by kissing that stuck-up asshole? But Asuma’s amused expression was pissing him off and he really wanted to prove him wrong.

“O-oh really?!” He took a deep breath, glaring the other right in the eyes. He took one quick glance at Rin who had been talking to Kurenai and Anko the entire time. Thankfully the girls seemed to not be paying any attention to them, too indulged in their own gossip.

And so, he mustered up all of his courage and somehow shoved any embarrassment he felt into his pocket and marched towards Kakashi, who only now spotted him.

“Ah, Obito, what do you want-”

The Uchiha wasn’t going to say anything, it was just about the kiss. And so ignoring the burning cheeks, he twisted his fingers into Kakashi’s shirt and pulled him closer. He leaned until his lips touched the fabric on the Hatake’s face, hoping he aimed well. Well, Asuma never specified it was supposed to be a kiss on the lips, but Obito wasn’t going to half-ass it.

Well. His heart was suddenly racing and Obito didn’t feel any better after the deed was done. Kakashi stared at him with bewildered eyes and maybe, just maybe the Uchiha could see a shadow of a blush creep up on the other’s cheeks as well. He chose not to pay attention to it, or else he’d get even weirder thoughts and regrets.

“Ha, s-see Asuma, I d-d-don’t like him at-” He turned his head to look at the Sarutobi triumphantly - he felt he wasn’t too proud of himself, however. 

Unfortunately for him, while looking away from his teammate, he failed to notice Kakashi’s hand curling into a fist that would fly right towards his face the next second. The punch hurt pretty badly and because of his weakened emotional state, Obito fell over before he could even register the pain.

“What was that?!” Kakashi’s eyes were filled with the kind of emotion Obito couldn’t even name. He was pretty sure his teammate was just pissed off, which wouldn’t really help him now. 

Before the Uchiha could make any excuses, he heard Asuma’s laughter from the distance. Having been punched and humiliated, he couldn’t help but tear up. He quickly realised he’d fallen for the stupidest trap and made an idiot out of himself. 

He didn’t even look at Kakashi, or anyone else anymore, pressing his hands to his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He’d surely be teased for being a crybaby again but at the moment he wasn’t sure what he was even feeling. Ashamed, sure. Hurt, too - he was way too naive. But his damn heart wouldn’t stop beating fast, there was some sort of thrill coursing through his veins. 

“Oh Kami, you really kissed him!” Asuma was howling with laughter and Obito wished he could just disappear. It wasn’t his day, he’d probably just made it even more awkward by crying, and Rin surely had to see with how much noise they all were making-

“Oi, Asuma, shut up.” Obito paused mid-sniffle, hearing Kakashi’s voice. His teammate seemed to not be in the mood to make fun of him, after all. “You set him up for this.”

It wasn’t a question. But then again, it probably wasn’t hard to figure out. Still, the Uchiha thought Kakashi had deduced it all by himself like the smartass he was.

“Not my fault he’s stupid-”

“Shut up before I kick your ass.”

Before Obito could wipe the tears to see what was happening, Kakashi was already gone, chasing after the other. Asuma ran away still cackling but knew the Hatake meant what he said. One advantage of having Kakashi on the team was that most of the time people preferred not to get in fights with him. 

“Okay, crybaby.” Kakashi was soon back standing beside Obito, using the usual insult-nickname. “He’s gone, you can stop rolling in the dirt now.”

“I-I’m not crying!” The Uchiha managed to somehow dry his face with his sleeve and as he wanted to get up, he noticed a hand stretched out towards him.

Kakashi wasn’t looking him in the eyes, and Obito only now spotted that even though the black mask hid the blush, the other’s ears were tinted pink. He accepted the help, looking in something akin to awe. Embarrassment was an emotion he hadn’t seen on Kakashi before.

“S-sorry,” Obito mumbled as he got up, looking away shyly. 

“I-it’s fine. Just so you know…” Kakashi glanced at him briefly, his eyebrows knitting. “I didn’t mind.”

The Uchiha made a strangled sound but before he could ask the other to elaborate, they both were joined by their female teammate.

“You guys, how many times do I have to ask you two not to fight?” Rin crossed her arms and shook her head in disapproval. “Kakashi, why did you punch him?”

Kakashi and Obito looked at each other but turned their gazes away, both trying to not think about their red, hot faces. Silently, they could agree they would keep it a secret. Obito especially, knowing it was his damn first kiss. 

And perhaps because he could say he didn’t mind either.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
